Emil Bleucastel
Emil Bleucastel is a promising wizard with a contract with Maolfeth. Story Justice and Ambition Emil was at first a young prodigy in the art of magic, living in Elysiana. Growing bored with his studies of magic, Emil found his attention drawn to the various injustices and chaos in his country. His natural desire for justice and interest in occult sciences caused him to study Demon summoning and to enact justice by his own methods - to the point that Adrianne Medeah recognized his efforts and made him an influential politician. Still, Emil was not satisfied with the current powers he had, and as such decided to search even further for forbidden secrets that would allow him to wield more power for his own goals. Upon searching, he discovered ancient scriptures bound to the existence of Daemon progenitor Maolfeth. Emil successfully summoned Maolfeth and bound himself to her, becoming her messenger and consort. The Chessmaster When his subplane of Olgeria was threatened by chaotic forces, Emil, alongside Daemon servant Halcyon, helped Thalyssa Delyoro with her own missions, acting as a scholar and helper due to his large knowledge, political influence, and talent for teleportation magic. He also briefly participated in the final battle against Elysea, neutralizing a celestial assault on his town with Maolfeth's help. Another version of Emil was summoned as Archmage of White in order to assist in a Divine Servant war; despite never actually fighting in the war, Emil's contracts, influence and genius mind allowed him to carefully plan the war and lead it to a satisfying end, upon which he departed once again, his goals unknown. Appearance Emil is a gentlemanly individual with blonde hair and grey eyes, dressed in a sophisticated black and white costume, reminiscing of a stage performer's. Personality Emil is driven by curiosity, knowledge, and hatred of the unjust and evil, three motivations that culminate in his final mindset. To him, those who sow discord and destruction should be eliminated, regardless of their reasons, and Emil views himself as an eradicator - an instrument of justice. To this end, he has no qualms in using dark pacts, even with Daemons, in order to succeed. Affable, polite, prone to small talk and always in control of the situation, Emil is a talented politician and bargainer. Although he may seem serene to a fault, he also shows a more romantic side for Maolfeth, something that comes often as a surprise considering her nature. Powers * Keen Intellect: Emil has been renowned as a prodigy and a master of many arts, including traditional magic, political studies and strategy. * Magical Aptitude: Emil is a talented magician in all domains - although he has a notable distaste for Necromancy and Transmutation. * Conjuration Mastery: Emil masters the dual art of Conjuration: both Summon Magic and spatial alteration allowing for teleportation and displacement. * Daemonic Contract: Due to Emil's close ties to Maolfeth, most Daemons would obey him without question. * Divine Servant Abilities: His Divine Servant incarnation has high stats befitting his nature, and his sign, true to his sense of justice and balance, is Libra. Storylines * Quintessence of Myth briefly features him. * Magus Wars : Compassion features him as Archmage of White. * Quiescence of Myth features him as an ally. Trivia * His name is a parallel to Jacen of Rubelion, with Emil's name tied to the color blue and Jacen's to the color red. They also share many other parallels, such as Jacen's love of chaos contrasting with Emil's orderly ambitions, Jacen's extroverted, exaggerated masculinity opposing Emil's gentle delicateness, and both of them tied with mortal enemies - Maolfeth and Baphomet. * Emil's romantic relationship has become somewhat of a running gag in the Multiverse, as the idea of any mortal being romantically involved with the embodiment of damnation and human annihilation is quite absurd. * He is the father of Dakarai Bleucastel. Category:Character Category:Elysiana Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant Category:Abaddon